


Little Wraith in Big Trouble

by picturae (Eos_x)



Series: Fanfiction art [8]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Art, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, Mischief, Wraithlings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eos_x/pseuds/picturae
Summary: A fun watercolour painting of three well known Wraith characters when they were mischievous young wraithlings...
Relationships: Todd the Wraith & Kenny the Wraith & Steve the Wraith
Series: Fanfiction art [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797637
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7
Collections: Oh for the love of Todd!





	Little Wraith in Big Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salchat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salchat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Little Todd](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026783) by [Salchat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salchat/pseuds/Salchat). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Eos_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eos_x/pseuds/Eos_x) in the [Todd_fanworks_challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Todd_fanworks_challenge) collection. 



> **Prompt:** I would dearly love to see an artist's impression of what Todd would have been like as a child or young adult (before maturing and needing to feed on people). Any medium, any context - artist's choice!
> 
> So, I guess it's rather ridiculous to fulfil my own prompt, but after bugging Salchat for a little Todd (and getting the most gorgeous wee Todd and his human 'teddybear'), I felt I should reciprocate. 
> 
> Also, my five year old just loves Todd but is waaaaay too young to watch the show and asked for her "very own painting of the scary old man but you can make it cute if you have to, mum." XD

"Defiance tastes like life itself."

_AU-Todd, 'Vegas' episode._

Taking inspiration from their favourite hiveship-dwelling fauna, our three Wraithketeers would like to introduce themselves. The wraith who will one day be known to the Lanteans as Todd, Kenny, and Steve, would like to extended a haughty greeting to you all as **Vulpex** , **Cura,** and **Iratus**. 

Ever the trouble-maker, **Vulpex** ("Todd") has snuck into the Commander's quarters to try on his very first _battlecoat_. While it's not exactly the right size, it certainly suits this pint-sized space vamp. Sporting a slightly grubby uniform onesie, Todd has his toy stunner with him to complete his leadership look. He's had a wee tussle with his adopted _vulpex_ and wound up with a black eye (well, a dark green eye) and some nasty scratches that bring to mind a certain tattoo. 

With him as always is his faithful best-brother, **Cura** ("Kenny"), who never fails to tag along and always winds up in trouble too. He's a sensitive wee soul who likes to take care of the ship's fuzzy critters. To round out the gang we've got **Iratus** ("Steve") and his scary little sidekick, who are always up for a good dose of mischief. But the moment they're discovered he's the first one to point his shiny new fingerguard at their ringleader, Todd. 

The _eres-doctrinum_ (Hive Master) can see their self-appointed designations in their minds, but he's having none of that. A telepathic lecture will follow them as they slink off to their sleeping pods to meditate on what they've done...

****************************

This began as a sketch before progressing to an inked line drawing. Watercolour pencils came next for shading and to create the coloured wash look on the floor and walls of the hive. Lucky last, I used my fun new metallic brush-markers to write their names in Wraith.

Up above I played around just a little bit this time with some editing software, giving the painting a darker vignette border and boosting the contrast. Above their heads are their 'names' written in Wraith. I liked the idea that, for the Hive-Master, it's as though their mind-impressions are projected above their heads like this. 

The original painting had their human names written in Wraith above their head but I realised that made absolutely no sense! For those who are interested, you can Google 'Stargate Atlantis Wraith language' and you'll find a helpful Wraith alphabet image.

********


End file.
